


Artwork: Double the Joy

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Babies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Manip, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well," Rodney said. "You know what they say about twins ... Double the trouble."<br/>John rolled his eyes. "Always the pessimist, Meredith." He looked back at Teyla, than he gazed down at his two newborn sons, and beamed. "It's double the joy!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork: Double the Joy

 


End file.
